Careless Words
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Kagome has told her friends a lot about Inuyasha, but the meeting turns sour when he finds out exactly what she'd told them. Can Kagome fix it? One-shot, takes place during episode 160. InuXKag


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally nothing.

* * *

 _I cannot believe this. I absolutely cannot believe this._

Kagome's thoughts had been going in this circle for the past five minutes. She'd left her friends unattended for a few minutes and returned to see Inuyasha seated on the floor having a normal conversation with them. She'd been so shocked she'd promptly dropped the tea tray and everything on it to the floor. So here she was, making another batch of tea. She could still hear the voices from down here, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Ayumi sighed happily and leaned back against the bed. Kagome's boyfriend was kinda sweet, and _really_ good looking, in his unique bi-racial kind of way.

"You're really cool," she said, smiling kindly, "I knew you couldn't have been as bad as Kagome said."

"Huh?" He seemed confused. Eri and Yuka froze, eyes wide. Ayumi didn't notice.

"Yeah!" She went on brightly, "She said you were violent and possessive and stuff, so we're really happy to see you're not!" Yuka quickly clapped a hand over Ayumi's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Don't listen to her," Eri assured him, "She's,"

But what Ayumi was, Inuyasha never found out. Kagome took that moment to return with another tray.

"Still getting along?" She asked jokingly. Well, half-joking. Why was Yuka covering Ayumi's mouth? And did Inuyasha look…sad all of a sudden?

 _Probably my imagination._

* * *

The next thing Kagome knew, the afternoon had flown by and it was time for her friends to go home. Her heart was fluttering in her chest with excitement. Her friends, who knew nothing of the feudal era, had not only met Inuyasha, but liked him! They thought he was cool!

 _You don't know the half of it!_ Kagome was practically beaming all the way upstairs. Inside, Inuyasha was removing his bandana with his back to her.

"I'm leaving." He said quietly, "Come back in three days ok?" Her good mood dissipated instantly. Something was wrong.

Inuyasha had his foot on the windowsill when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He reluctantly turned to face Kagome's beseeching gaze.

"Inuyasha, please tell me what happened. What's wrong?" Inuyasha's amber eyes were filled with hurt and when he spoke again, it was in the same unnerving quiet tone.

"I thought you like being left alone here. Don't you have a test-thing?" Kagome winced. Inuyasha deflecting the question only confirmed that something just wasn't right and he didn't want to tell her. In answer, she tugged on him again.

 _Please stay._

He came inside and didn't comment when Kagome closed and locked the window behind him. He sat down, hands tucked in his sleeves. His usual posture, but that downcast gaze was starting to freak her out. She was just about to ask again, tell him she'd pry if she had to when he spoke on his own.

"What have you told those girls about me?" Kagome went very still, her heart thundering in her chest.

"Why do you ask?"

"They were expecting me to be violent and possessive. Why?" He met her eyes and Kagome felt the urge to look away. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome's rug.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Is that really what you think of me?"

"No!" Kagome cried a little too loudly. She reached for his face, "Please look at me, I need to explain."

When he did, Kagome felt the icy feeling in her chest again. Inuyasha's expression was something akin to when they had first met. Back when he was feeling the fresh sting of Kikyo's betrayal and the years of being an outcast. She drew a shaky breath.

"For a long time, I seemed to only come back to my time after a fight with you, so when they asked, that's what I talked about." She told him everything, the words tumbling out of her mouth like an unstoppable tide; the fights with Koga, the screaming matches, the drama with Kikyo, the things she'd called him. Infant. Selfish. Arrogant.

"So, if I'm so awful, why the hell did you stay?" The anger in his voice when he spoke was almost a relief.

"You're not awful! I mean, you annoyed me in the beginning, but didn't you hate me at first?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. I didn't like you, back then I didn't like anyone. But I never hated you."

 _That's right,_ Kagome thought, thinking back, _I remember screaming at him for trying to kill me, but if he'd really wanted to, he could have. And easily too. Hell, he could have stolen it from me in my sleep but instead he spent the night protecting the jewel and me along with it._

"It took me some time to understand you. By the time I did, the angry careless things I said were already out there and I can't take them back." Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It's not like you're wrong though," Inuyasha said. He'd gone quiet again, "I mean, I did all of that stuff. I just," He hesitated. "Forget it, I'm gonna go."

He made to stand up and out of desperation, Kagome all but climbed onto his lap. He went pink at the closeness, but didn't try to dislodge her. Kagome pulled the hanyou into a tight embrace.

"I was angry when I said those things. But even though anger doesn't last, words do. And I'm so sorry Inuyasha," tears pricked her eyes. "You may annoy me sometimes but I wouldn't have you any other way." She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to convey her regret through the death-grip she had on him. His body was rigid beneath her, as if he was resisting the urge to bolt.

A silent moment ticked by. Kagome gave a small gasp when she felt a tentative hand stroke her hair. The other hand shyly came to rest on her waist. This small act of affection and Kagome was about to come undone. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like pine-trees and fresh air and it never failed to make her feel serene. The long exhale that tickled her cheek made Kagome suspect that he felt the same. Kagome decided to get bold.

Gently freeing herself, she stood up and took one of his hands. Ducking her head to hide the blush that was now creeping to her face, she guided him to the bed and lay down on her side. Kagome bit down a giggle; Inuyasha's face was almost the same colour as his fire-rat robe. Taking advantage of his stunned obedience, Kagome pulled him to her, so that his head was tucked beneath her chin. Kagome wrapped one arm around him and left the other one free to softly rub his ears. It didn't take long for Inuyasha's arms to wind around her in return, leaving not an inch between them.

 _Never again._ Kagome silently swore as she soothed the hanyou, now on the verge of sleep in her arms.

 _Never again will I let someone believe the worst of you._

* * *

FIN

A/N: Just a bit of fluff! Inuyasha puts on the tough guy act, but we all know how sensitive he is. And I thought if he ever found out the stuff Kagome said about him, it would sting quite a bit.

Thanks for reading!

Shooshkipoo


End file.
